1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication module and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of transmitting signals utilizing light as carrier wave have been known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4406447 discloses an optical communication module employed for such a transmitting method. The optical communication module according to the document includes optical semiconductor elements such as a light emitting element and a photodetector. To transmit the light from the light emitting element or to transmit the light toward the photodetector, an optical fiber is employed. In the optical communication module, the optical semiconductor element is mounted on an optical fiber holder in a manner such that the optical functional region for emitting and receiving the light exposed in the optical semiconductor element. The optical fiber is fixed to the optical fiber holder in a manner such that the end face of the optical fiber confronts the optical functional region.
According to Japanese Patent No. 4406447, the optical fiber holder includes openings respectively formed in the front and rear faces thereof, so that the optical fiber can be accurately positioned with respect to the optical semiconductor element. The optical semiconductor element is mounted to the surface of the optical fiber holder, with the optical functional region opposed to the opening. Accordingly, the optical functional region is exposed in the rear face of the optical fiber holder, through the opening. Thus, the optical functional region and the optical fiber can be positioned with each other upon inserting the optical fiber in the opening. When inserting the optical fiber, a light-transmissive resin is introduced in the opening. The resin serves to fix the optical fiber and fill in the space between the optical functional region and the optical fiber. Then upon implementing components such as a control IC for the optical semiconductor element on a substrate together with the optical fiber holder including the optical fiber and the optical semiconductor element, the optical communication module can be obtained.
To protect the control IC and other components, a cover member for covering the control IC has to be attached, or a molding resin has to be provided. Although it is preferable to employ the molding resin from the viewpoint of reduction in cost and size of the module, it is difficult to provide the molding resin only in the region other than where the optical fiber is located. Further, the components constituting the optical communication module have to be collectively implemented on the substrate, from the viewpoint of production efficiency. In this case, however, the space for the optical fiber has to be secured, which hinders high density mounting of the components.